<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mein Kleiner Erik (Nothing left, but what you've made Remix) by Gerec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232776">Mein Kleiner Erik (Nothing left, but what you've made Remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec'>Gerec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Conditioning, X-Men: First Class (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw has a special gift for his protégé. Erik shows his appreciation, the only way he can.</p><p>or An XMFC au where Erik never left Shaw's side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Men Remix Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mein Kleiner Erik (Nothing left, but what you've made Remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts">Mnemo_ink</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758529">Nothing left, but what you've made</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink">Mnemo_ink</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink">Mnemo_ink</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020">xmen_remix_madness2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Safe work, if any (no limit): The chapter 21 of From Domestic to Slow Burn (the Hunger Games AU) as I hope to continue it!<br/>Previous remixes, if any: None<br/>I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes<br/>I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: none<br/>I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes!<br/>I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: none<br/>I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: none</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a gift for you.”</p><p>He can tell that Shaw is pleased with himself, as he guides Erik to sit in front of the large mirrored vanity. They’re in Caracas at the moment, a short stop en route to Miami, enjoying a few restful days until they have to meet Shaw’s associates for the next phase of his plan. The others have scattered to take in the sights, and to enjoy a deserved break, leaving only Erik to accompany Shaw to the hotel.</p><p>Of all of Shaw’s followers, Erik is the one he keeps closest, and the one he trusts the most.</p><p>He’s also the one Shaw takes to his bed.</p><p>There’s Emma of course, because Shaw is a man and an opportunist both, and Frost wants to take Erik’s place badly enough to offer her body as temptation. But Erik has been with the man for years upon years (since the camps), and he understands Shaw better than she ever could, even with her telepathy.</p><p>She could never replace him in Shaw’s eyes, because she wasn’t the one he broke and then remade in his image.</p><p>There’s a large box sitting at the foot of their bed, one that had appeared on the yacht one day after Shaw returned from a meeting with Azazel. He can feel the metal inside, in the shape of two helmets, though he has no idea of their purpose. Shaw always tells him everything, eventually, when the time is right; he’s learned never to question Herr Doktor unless he’s willing to suffer the consequences.</p><p>Shaw flips the locks and opens the lid, almost reverent as he retrieves first one, and then the other helmet from the velvet casing.</p><p>“Do you know what these are, Erik?”</p><p>“Nein.”</p><p>Taking the first helmet – the black one, with polished silver trim – Shaw places it over his head and says, “A bit of protection, courtesy of my Russian contacts.”</p><p>Curious, Erik asks, “What kind of protection?”</p><p>With a wide grin, Shaw sets the other helmet on Erik’s head, directing him to look in the mirror at their joint reflections. “Splendid, isn’t it? And I expect – very useful should we come up against someone with Emma’s particular set of powers.”</p><p>The one on his head is the same size and shape of Shaw’s, though it’s shaded in metallic red instead of midnight black. He can’t deny that it looks rather dramatic, and even a little impressive, though perhaps more suited to some kind of armor instead of the tailored suits they usually wear…</p><p>“Useful against someone with her powers? Or against her?”</p><p>Shaw laughs, hearty and indulgent at once, and warmth floods Erik from his head to the tip of his toes. “I have complete trust in darling Emma, my boy! I know that I can count on her loyalty to our cause, at least...until something better for her comes along.”</p><p>He almost wants to see it happen, Frost changing sides, if only to imagine slowly tightening a metal band around her pretty, diamond neck.</p><p>Maybe he’ll do it anyway - even if she never turns on them – once she outlives her usefulness to Shaw and he tires of her arrogance.</p><p>He shares none of his thoughts with a grinning Shaw, though he does do what’s expected, giving the man his most grateful smile. “Thank you for the gift, Sir. You are too good to me.”</p><p>“Of course!” Shaw rests his hands on Erik’s shoulders, gently squeezing before he lifts the helmet off his head. “Mein Kleiner Erik. You are very precious to me, dear boy. As I’ve tried to show you, time and again.”</p><p>It’s only from fear of Shaw’s reaction – and years of rigorous training and self-discipline – that Erik holds back a shudder, as the horror and pain of his ‘attention’ floods his memories. He understands too well, exactly what he means to Sebastian Shaw, and what could be in store for him, in the mere blink of an eye.</p><p>“You have.” Then he swallows, and closes his eyes. “How can I show you my gratitude, Herr Doktor?”</p><p>“Hmm.” He pretends to think about it for a moment, even as Erik rises dutifully from the chair. “I’d like your mouth today, Erik. No hands, just the way I like it.”</p><p>He watches, body perfectly still as Shaw unzips and pulls his cock from his trousers. It’s only half-hard, so Erik knows he can swallow the whole thing without gagging. He knows exactly where to lick, and how hard to suck, before Shaw inevitably grows impatient and shoves the length of it down his throat.</p><p>He licks his lips, and Shaw pats his cheek with a fond, paternal smile.</p><p>Then, like the good boy he is – obedient, skilled, and utterly pliant – Erik goes down on his knees and opens his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>